Shattered Soul
by Suryallee
Summary: After a cruel war between the Reikei and Makai,rnKeiko tries to find out what had changed her friends into her worst enemies.
1. Default Chapter

Shattered soul

Please be kind with my English!

Well, this is one of my darker fics. When I first wrote it down I was in a bad mood but it turned out better as I thought it would.

Some into it will confuse you first to no end, but it will make sense later and is important for the rest of the story.

I hope you will like this one and tell me what you think.

Suryallee

When the storm blows around you like there is no tomorrow,

Will you let it blow you away with its force?

When everything you thought that is right in your life, suddenly turns wrong,

Will you fall apart?

When you lose the fine control over your emotions and your life,

Will you give up?

What will you do when you lose everything in your life you hold dear?

Blood.

There was so much of it!

It coloured the white snow around her small frame in a spreader halo of red and white.

Flesh.

Everywhere around her lying pieces of dark bloodied flesh.

What had happened?

Why did this happen!

Her tired eyes tried to open again, she tried to block out the cruel sight around her. Tried to block out what she saw, just a few minutes ago.

Only one hour ago she was happy. Between her friends, everyone was alive!

What had happened!

She looked around her, her friends and classmates, all them where dead.

Except of herself and Hinagiku. She was the only one alive into the entire school, she and the heavy breathing and sobbing form into her lap.

Two hundred people, all happy alive only one hour ago, where now dead meat!

Right to her left side laid an old friend of her school life.

He was half eaten from the side; his eyes open and his mouth also open in the last cry of utter terror to be eaten alive from a snake like monster.

He had tried to escape, tried to sell her and her friends life's to get his and away from the horror, but instead the creatures of hell had let them both life.

And both must have watched him die by the way he has.

After that, all of them had simply ignored the two and killed the entire school.

Except of this two girls. The one in her lap had sand coloured waist long hair and dark brown eyes. She was not tall, more as the same height as her friend, who tried to soothe her sobbing frame quietly with soft strokes in her hair.

Into the last two years, she was the closest person to her and had lived with her into their small apartment.

Both where close friends since childhood and after their third friend passed away by a car crash they both had begun to life with each other. They used to go to the same school so both where glad when they got the little apartment after the big earthquake that killed half of Tokyo's entire population in one faithful night, and their parents too.

Only it wasn't a simple earthquake.

After a short wile, the sitting one found this out during a nightly conversation with some of her other friends.

It was simple the first horror that happened in a downwards spiral of happenings they came.

It was simple the beginning of the end of the peace from the human race.

Only an S- class daemon that came to the ningenkei to destroy, and got caught from the Reikei guards on his way!

The following battle had caused the earthquake.

After that nothing was ever the same for her again, she found out that he was send from someone she never thought who would do that. From someone she trusted with her life, from someone she wanted to marry!

Why?

She never found out.

Only a week later she found out that he had destroyed the barrier between the three realms with his powers and the help from some people she had somewhere between past and now once called; Friends.

Her soul had died the same day.

The destruction that came afterwards was unbelievable, nothing after that was ever the same again.

Today was the first day since two years of constant fights and dead around her when she was happy for a short time!

It was the last day of her study time. After all of them got their exams they had celebrated a party, but then came them.

Nobody noticed first the intruders into the academy, and then everything happened very fast.

And here she was,

With her friend,

The last ones of two hundred people who where still alive into the entire building!

She felt like her sobbing friend but she could not cry!

There where no tears left inside her after the last years.

All the entire girl, once known as Yukimura Keiko could do was to look into the space and try to understand why she and Hinagiku where still alive.

And what the hell had happened to her former friends and lover to change them into their worst enemies!

Suryallee


	2. Shattered Soul 2

Shattered Soul

Part two

_What will you do, when you find out that the love of your life never was the love you thought?_

_Will you cry?_

_What will you think, when you find out that the people you thought they stand for the good, really are the evil, and the bad are the good?_

_Will you accept it?_

_And, what will you do if you find out that everything you ever believed in is wrong and never were true from the first on?_

_Will you shatter like glass?_

_Or will you try to find your own way to deal with what ever will come out of this madness?_

When Keiko closed the door to their apartment, she knew she was a different person that has gone out of the very same door just hours ago.

She could not stand it anymore, it was simply too much! First after that all she had tried to find out what on earth have happened to change all of her friends to her enemies. But no one would answer her questions.

Everyone who was her little world, where gone away in one single night!

Yusuke, gone mad,

Kazuma and his sister Shizuru, missing,

Genkay, dead,

Her parents, dead,

Kurama and his entire family, missing,

Yukina, missing,

Mushaorie city, a barren land filled with lower class daemons and

Koenma and Botan out of reach!

No one was back to tell the girl what was going on.

The only one she found to ask was Hiei.

Keiko found him standing near the old park he used to sleep then he served Koenma as a Reikei Tantei.

Standing between lots of other daemons, who where under his command, watching the burning city with cold emotionless eyes.

She where of the other side of the broken street, a deep cut was between them. Every other one where running away from the silent korime, away from his servants who killed everyone in reaches.

Silently she had gone right to the edge of the deep gash right into his sight to ask only one single word;

Why?

First he seems not to notice her, but then he took one swift jump over the gash right in front of her.

The others from his group disappeared into the streets behind them to kill more people, leaving the two alone.

He studied her a long time, and then his stoic mask turns suddenly into a soft and sad barely hinted smile.

"Sleep! "He only commanded in a, for him, unusual soft voice, then everything vanished from her sight.

Keiko found her self back into her apartment bed the next day. She never found out how she had come back here, but it doesn't matter any more. All she could do was to cry.

A few days later Botan came to tell her that Yusuke had become their enemy and the others as well. That Shizuru had gone into the underground to fight against the daemons and her brother too and that the barrier between the worlds where rebuild again but with big holes into it. They hoped to fix them into the next years and finally;

That Yusuke let tell her that he doesn't want Keiko as a mate any longer.

He would let her life in peace but he would not see her ever again.

Keiko's soul shattered at these harsh words into thousands of pieces, she never used the word Yusuke since then ever again.

Botan was swiftly away after she told the poor girl his words, also crying, she never came back to Keiko since then.

After endless nights of crying and hurt, Keiko became slowly a shadow of her old self.

She never tried to ask anyone again.

Two years past by and finally Keiko learned slowly to life again.

With the help from her friend Hinagiku and the work in her university she began slowly to reopen herself again and tried to life again. She found out that a many guys on her university tried to get her awareness but she dismissed them all and staid all alone.

Sometimes some of the yokai came through the open holes into the barrier to kill but never again they came near to her.

Until today she where left in peace.

Now back into her apartment, Keiko took her friend into her bed and took a long hot shower. Something back there at the school had changed.

She knew not exactly what or why but something deep inside her had changed.

She had changed.

Now standing under the shower, Keiko tried for the first time since then to get together what has happened two years ago.

Slowly the day before everything had changed came back to her memory.

Yukina and she had gone to the stores in town to by some clothes; nothing alerted them to what would happen the next day.

But was there really nothing?

Keiko suddenly remembered how sad the eyes of the ice maiden had looked then she thought nobody saw her. And how careful Yukina tried to made sure that Keiko never felt alone or bad for one single moment.

She must have known that something was about to happen!

And later that day, she had found Hiei staring at her and Yukina with a strange look into his eyes!

But Keiko has thought he looked after Yukina.

How could she have forgotten this? Yukina had tried to make her stay at Genkai´s but Keiko refused to stay because her mother was ill and she was needed at home.

When she had staid the night there she would not be here today Keiko concluded out of the blue.

But that doesn't explain why Yusuke had gone insane!

Wait, what had Botan told her?

She told her everything what happened to Genkay and that Kurama was missing, but not why!

Keiko suddenly felt the strong urge to find Shizuru and Kazuma, to ask the two Kuwabara siblings a few questions!

A few days later you could see a brunette woman going down on a small road.

The day was rainy and foggy, just as the thoughts of the slender female dressed in creamy brown clothes. She where going down the crushed roads right into the now dangerous district of Tokyo city where always yokai could come out of the nothing.

Keiko had heard from the old barman down town that Kazuma was seen here often, finish some of the lower classes up and fight against upper class yokai from time to time.

She was determined to find him and his sister!

To get her answers!

Suryallee


	3. Shattered Soul 3

Shattered soul

Well, this is one of my darker fics. When I first wrote it down I was in a bad mood but it turned out better as I thought it would.

Some into it will confuse you first to no end, but it will make sense later and is important for the rest of the story.

I hope you will like this one and tell me what you think.

Sorry for my bad English, thank you for the nice reviews!

Suryallee

**What will you do, when you find out the truth behind the mirrors around you?**

**Will you shatter them, in the intent to not see it?**

**What will you think about once friends, when you see their true self behind their masks of friendship?**

**Will you find the strength and brave to rid them of it?**

**What will you say, when you find out, that you have a voice you believed to have lost somewhere between the past and now,**

**Will you finally use it and cry out your pain into their faces?**

**Or will stay quiet and hide yourself back into your little lies,**

**To save the rest of your soul and sanity and stay alive!**

Keiko was half the way through the old store when she suddenly was greeted with the sight of her friend Hinagiku.

Her friend had come after her when she found out what Keiko planned to do and finally found her into this crashed store.

After a short look, the two young women, one into crème coloured clothes the other into grey ones, turned to find the Kuwabara siblings into this mess.

It was near the night as they two found more they thought they would.

After travelling through and over tons of crashed buildings and burned down houses and stores, they came to a slightly open place where a lot people seemed to have a heavy conversation!

With a gasp Keiko hided her frame behind a still standing wall from an old house what seemed crashed flat from an unknown force.

What she saw right in front of her eyes where two parties of people, they stand onto the opposite sides of the once open place right before the old arcade place she was often in to caught Yusuke when he sneaked away from school again!

But what was really startled her into her hide was that in one of the parties stand a figure she knew all too well!

Yusuke!

He was holding his right arm around a female and very pretty demon who had long dark Braun, near black hair and large eyes.

That fact pained the young human woman immensely!

But then she spotted more and more people she knew from her past.

The ice demon from the tournament, Touya, his wind using friend; what was his name again; Jin! That was it, she thought.

Chu and the ghost sword user, from one of the other teams there!

Hiei of course; who stand near the once spirit detective and the woman Yusuke holds.

And…someone she never thought she would ever see again;

Kurama!

He stands near a figure, who took Hinagiku, from what Keiko could hear, the breath away with its looks,

Yoko!

How could this be? Keiko thought franticly deep inside her after she spotted the two standing side by side.

It was impossible that these two could be separate, Koenma had said it often enough!

So how could these two stand there side by side?

Was Kurama not missing!

After she came down from her first shock, Keiko tried to follow the ongoing conversation and tried to steal short glances onto the people she once loved and called her, Friends.

Right beside members of the Reikei defence team who make it clear that the dangerous demons stayed into the strange ring of light that shine around them, stand Koenma into his teenage form and some other strange people from Reikei.

A barrier thought Keiko, and went, against her will her eyes back to the silent demon to Yusukes left side.

She was somehow sure that Hiei knew that she was here with her friend but seemed not to let it show through his mask.

Why, she could only question, but a strange feeling told her to be extremely quit and she told Hinagiku this without words in frantic motions. The other girl nodded and crawled as silence as the both woman could manage it back behind another wall with her.

Out of what she could clearly understand puzzled the young woman finally together what have happened to bring the demons to break the barrier and kill everything in reach!

Out of the pitiful silent sops from her friend she concluded that Hinagiku had understood the most of it also.

Suddenly the entire party faded away into a bright light and leaved the young woman into the now deep darkness alone.

It begun all with a idea from some of the human helpers of Reikei…

**These humans who worked for the Reikei where mostly spirit helper for Koenmas people who kept the world safe like Yusuke did it to that time.**

**They became a very soft spot form the demon nation out, with the help from Yusuke, who knew nothing about it.**

**A few of them experimented with genes and found out that demon gene where very defenceless against changes inside their information strands!**

**They found a very week point into the genetic right at the place where the in formations for successful reproduction laid.**

**And some of the avatars into the Reikei used this week point against the demons to kill them slowly by weakening their birth numbers over the following years!**

**But the yokai found it out and more so, they found out that they had no way to reverse the spell that the Reikei used to kill them slowly and had reacted with a war that brought both sides to there limit!**

**Yusuke found out too late that the human race had nothing to do really with this all and that Keiko against his former in formations never did anything to help them to create the killing spell.**

**But at the time he found that all out, she had lost her parents and he had mated this woman at his side named Natzume!**

**Botan had lied right into her face without knowing it, they had used her and Koenma for their own twisted plans to kill the entire population of the demon kind!**

**Yusuke must break the barrier to get them information's how they could stop their slow death in time!**

**Then the lesser demons got out of control and the anger swept the upper classes away for a short time,**

**That had caused the countless deaths into the human realm.**

**A half year ago, the demons had declared to kill the entire population of humankind if the Reikei was not willing to tell them how they could stop their slow death!**

**This meeting today was the last one of a few others, the two sides had tried to speak with each other and debate out onto neutral ground how to come to terms!**

**The demons wanted a great number on human people to be brought into the Makai realm and the heads of the ones who had started this mess!**

**For what they wanted the humans, Yusuke and the others did not tell anything, but it must have something to do with the antidote to their destruction!**

**Koenma had brought Yusuke and the others the answer from his people.**

**They had given their OK to their wishes and after that said they all vanished into nothing.**

Keiko had a shock.

It gave no other way to describe it.

After this heard, out of the mouths from her former friends and lover and after it had sunken finally in, she got a deep shock!

That was why she could not find the two last of her former friends,

They where the first on top of Yusukes list!

But what was even worse; her and her friends names where right under theirs!

To be continued…

Suryallee


	4. Shattered Soul 4

Shattered soul

Well, this is one of my darker fics. When I first wrote it down I was in a bad mood but it turned out better as I thought it would.

Some into it will confuse you first to no end, but it will make sense later and is important for the rest of the story.

I hope you will like this one and tell me what you think.

Sorry for my bad English,

Suryallee

Chapter 4, Runaway

What will you do, when you find out pieces from a true what isn't anything you thought it would be?

Will you accept it?

What will you say, if you find yourself suddenly on top of the most wanted list?

Will you try to get away or will you stay?

What will you think when you see suddenly the dark side of your soul and find out that you like it?

Will you be terrified and scared?

What will you do, after the truth behind the façade of lies is out and you have to make up your own decision?

Will make it, or will you run away from it in order to keep your own little world in place?

(Sometimes it is harder to be a looser as to be a winner.)

Unknown person,

Around 1867

Keiko closed the door behind her and Hinagiku.

They had sitting there a long time and spoke in low tunes about everything they heard.

Hinagiku seemed suddenly older as herself so much more; it was frightening the human woman she was now a little.

But what frightened Keiko more then anything was that she had no way to escape their former friends in time!

She had wanted answers, yes.

But after this, Keiko suddenly wished she would have never gotten some!

No, that was not right; it was good she thought to know some of the real true.

But what nagged onto her inner thoughts was a tiny voice who told her constantly that this could not be all!

And Keiko had the impression that she was on the best way to find more as she bargained for!

So,

Yusuke had a wife, err, mate, she thought. And he seemed to be happy with her.

But inside her she felt no happiness for him…

Keiko simply could not bring herself to do that, not after she found out that he was it truly who broke the barrier and was so the one who broke the death to her beloved parents!

And friends!

And all the other people into her school and the rest of the world!

Keiko wished him nothing bad, but she could not bring herself to thing something good about her former friend and lover!

It had happened to much!

But when the woman tried to think about her new behave more deeply she found….

Nothing as empty darkness where once have been love.

The places into her heard where empty and barren, nothing inside was left.

It made her frantic, to find anything, some little of her old self left inside her soul, but instead she found only sorrow and hurt!

Nothing from the old Keiko was left to be finding, and that was what brought her back into the present.

She sat down after she took a shower, onto her futon.

In her lap laid a box she had not opened over the last years for one time.

Inside the simple brown paper box she hided her former life, when she was happy.

Right under the lid, there she found the same picture album she had left there.

It was filled with pictures from her friends and Yusuke.

But she throws it away from her like it was poisoned or dirty after she took every picture out of it where Kazuma and Shizuru or she was in.

Then Keiko cut them out of the pictures and the rest back into the book.

Hinagiku sit all the time quietly next to her friend.

She said nothing because it gave nothing more to say.

All the time of her live she had known the girl named Keiko Yukimura, Keiko was the stronger one in mind and soul from the two.

But after the first days right after the destruction of their both homes and lives she had found out that the strongest people could be broken!

After that all, her former friend was nothing more as a shadow, and so the two had found some peace into the presence of each other.

But since the accident into the school, Keiko had begun to change.

Hinagiku could clearly see it; it was into her eyes and the way Keiko spoke.

Her friend seemed suddenly so much harder as ever before… and so much colder.

Not against her, but against the world and the ones who ruled it!

After this day, when they had gone home, Keiko walked with an aura around her that scared the few people into their way home away from her path.

Not that Hinagiku had never seen keiko angry before, but she seemed not really angry, it was more that her livelong friend was showing the world a side of her she never did before.

A stronger side,

a harder side,

a colder side, of her self.

Her friend was not the same she was before, but was that such a wonder?

Hinagiku had talked with her a long time, it was near 00, 00 now and she wasn't tired at all.

She knew wath was going through the mind of her friend now;

Keiko set out, her new priorities in live!

What was important for her and what not.

And, her friend began late but not to late to clear her inner soul from the past that huted her more then anything!

And the first thing it seems that had to go was Keikos believe into the wrongness of the past, means her fake dream of hope that nothing of this all had happened really and that none of her friends had done anything wrong.

This was a different Keiko, indeed.

Suddenly keiko seemed to hesitate on one single picture to cut it into half.

It shows two people.

One was into black clothes and one, into a blue kimono. Both of them, where looking at each other and away from the watcher.

Keiko could not bring herself to cut the twins into half; after all she had going through the twins never hurt her.

It was the only picture from the two alone, Keiko had and they both had done nothing to harm her in any way, ever.

They where not her friends any longer in her opinion, but they where some rare people she surprisingly hold dear after this all.

Quietly she folded the picture and laid it onto a pile of pics to her side, then she took some other things out of the box and begun to take them into a back.

After she was ready, the two went to sleep.

In the next morning, some Reikei warriors opened quietly the door to their apartment, not to wake the occupants inside.

They planed to bring them quietly as they could to their destination.

With them was a single inhuman figure who remembered to a child but it wasn't one.

He looked around in the rooms of the two women with a thoughtful look.

They found nothing inside the flat as empty air.

They where gone.

The childlike figure turned around and walked out of the deserted place.

So, he thought she had decided to vanish from the world.

He had seen what the other people had not seen, the rest of the pictures inside a half open box along with some other stuff of her past.

But what had gathered his interest was one single picture he had silently taken into one of his pockets…

He looked at it for a long time, his features softer as before.

It had lain onto the kitchen table, with a single note onto it;

Don't follow me, Hiei…

When the Reikei members came out, he had already left them.

Fare away from there position, two lonely woman where walking onto a deserted old path into the mountain side outside of the town.

They had nothing other with them as two backpacks and walked quietly to a destination, unknown.

Leaving only dusty trails of dirt behind them…

Suryallee


	5. Shattered Soul 5

Shattered soul

Well, this is one of my darker fics. When I first wrote it down I was in a bad mood but it turned out better as I thought it would.

Some into it will confuse you first to no end, but it will make sense later and is important for the rest of the story.

I hope you will like this one and tell me what you think.

Sorry for my bad English,

Suryallee

Chapter 5; Safe?

When you find some piece of peace after a long time of horror,

Will you believe it?

When you find a place for some time that provided you protection from you nightmares for only a wile,

Will you accept it or will you hope against hope that it will last forever?

What will you do if you find out that there is more behind the mirror of your soul you originally thought?

Will you run away in fear again or will you try to make sense out of the information's you got?

"This is the Place"

Keiko pointed her finger to the ground below her feet after she had stopped suddenly.

Hinagiku looked at her questionably.

After the two began their journey to this place nobody had spoken a single word.

Her friend had woken her up into the middle of the night, and told Hinagiku where she wanted to go.

Keiko heard Genkai telling from this place into the past, she had told the young girl back then that this was holy ground.

Nobody if it was yokai human or avatar from Reikei could cross the line around this place with bad intentions in mind heard or soul!

It was a sacred place, centuries old, an old battlefield filled with long death souls who where guarded from things older then the entire three realms.

Only those who had a pure soul and seeks for protection and brought no harm with them could cross the barrier around this old place without being harmed.

All the others who tried it where burned instantly!

The two young women looked at each other and stepped over the unseen line that build the barrier between the normal and the other world.

A tingling sensation run shortly over the spine of the woman but nothing other happened to them.

They went further into the Forrest around them.

Not looking back for only one minute

It was near noon when suddenly a black clothed figure appeared out of nowhere and stopped right in front of the barrier.

He could clearly see what the two young women had not seen.

A burning inferno that seemed to surround the entire place. Flames made out of some material not earth like burned widely right around his unnatural vision.

A single eye glowed softly into the middle of his forehead.

He knew this place.

He was here before, back in a time long forgotten.

One side of him had died here!

So, Hiei thought here had she went. The old battlefields. It was a surprise for the apparition. He did not know that Keiko knew the place. Here she was safe for the fist, which was certain.

Nobody could cross this barrier without being invited. This was the best place out of all she could go.

Long ago in time here went on a fight between two powerful forces and here it came to its end.

Since then nobody could cross the line with bad intentions, only those who seeks protectiveness and where willing to pay the prise for it, could cross it without getting harmed.

Hiei knew this all. He raised his hand up and hold it into the barrier line.

For some short moments the entire wall of red angry fire crakled dangerously around his black flames.

Then the yokai took his hand back.

It was burned black. The flames of the barrier where like his own black fire of hell not natural.

They both cancelled itself out and the barrier was stronger as his black Makai flames.

But he had not thought it would be otherwise, Hiei had awaited it.

With a shrug he looked again behind the barrier, you can not hide yourself there for ever, keiko. Not for the others, not for yourself and not for me.

With that the demon turned onto his heels and was away with an blink of an eye.

Shortly after his departure, some Reikei warriors appeared through a portal right before the barrier.

They could not see it, they only wondered why their portal had appeared here and not nearer to Ukimuras momentary place.

But they found it out the painful way after some of them tried to cross the unseen line, and turned into ash right before the eyes from their team members.

Suryallee


	6. Shattered Soul 6

Shattered soul

Well, this is one of my darker fics. When I first wrote it down I was in a bad mood but it turned out better as I thought it would.

Some into it will confuse you first to no end, but it will make sense later and is important for the rest of the story.

I hope you will like this one and tell me what you think.

Sorry for my bad English,

Suryallee

What will you thing when you see the past again through someone others eyes,

Will you look more closely?

What will you do, when you find out that some of us have secrets you never thought they would have,

Will you believe them?

What will you do after you found out what lays behind someone others soul?

Accept it or fear about your own live?

She whirled around with a brush into her hands.

After they had found this old temple into the middle of the place, they had begun to clean it.

Both of them thought it was only fair to do so since the souls here protected them from there enemies.

Keiko had found some peace her the last days, this place calmed her nerves and make it easy with it quite to forget the harshness of life she and Hinagiku went through the last two years.

She did not know how old this place was, but to decide it of from the dust that lays everywhere it must be very old.

Surprisingly the time had been careful to this old temple.

Their where no single harm to all the statues into his middle room, nor to the building itself.

Only dust and that came in tons of it!

The entire place screamed of old power to the women. It was sure that this kindness of time where not normal.

What surprised Keiko the most was a single statue into the end of the room.

It holds a staff long as a standing human and was entirely made out of some strange burned black wood from an unknown tree.

It could not be a normal staff she decided, a normal one had turned to dust by now.

This one shows no single harm.

Keiko was very careful by cleaning it from the dust.

What wondered her also was the big hole into middle of the room.

It was filled with clear water what had a deep black colour from the deepness of the hole.

Keiko did not want to think about it, it scared her somehow. Inside her mind seem to open a door if she looked into its depths. It was like it draws her into it.

She sights out, this entire place screamed of old power, what ever had happened here it leaved a deep sadness that clouded this place like a blanked.

Suddenly something strange happened around Keiko when she turned around again to get herself more water to clean the statue in front of her.

The entire place seemed enlighten with candles. And instead of day it was suddenly deep in the night! Through the front portal came some women with long robes out of a material she never saw before and into the middle of them was one single woman into blood red clothes who seemed to scream; back of! Don't touch me!

She was on the hand of one of the others and kneeled down in front of the pound.

Her hair was deep black. Like a ravens wing it throws away the lights of the candles in myriads of colours.

She was beautiful.

Keiko gasped suddenly, that got her the full attention of the woman in front of the pound.

She looked up right into Keikos face without to see her.

She is blind!

Run through Keikos head when she saw into the endless somehow glassy eyes of the beautiful woman across from her.

She must be she concluded there was no other way, but why could she be aware of her presence the young woman thought absently.

Then the black haired one waved to her to come near and motioned to the complete surprise of the women around them both who could seemingly not see keiko to sit down in front of her of the other site of the strange pool.

She waved her hand through the water beneath her feet and after it cleared again keiko could suddenly see something;

The first scene was herself with her parents the last day before they died. Sitting all together onto their old kitchen table and laugh about one of her father's jokes.

Keiko had tears into her eyes when she saw it,

The next, showed her Yukina who tried to make her stay at Genkais, right the night before she vanished.

The next, showed her Kurama, he was sitting into his chair and was working onto his homework, when suddenly he lost his pencil out of his fingers and gripped his head with a utter cry of pain. Everything turned into some sort of white mist around him and after the fog has cleared, she could saw Yoko and him lying separated onto the floor.

Now Keiko was curios,

The next, showed Keiko something strange, it was Hiei with her into his arms right at the same cut into the street she had fainted, looking sadly and longingly down onto her features.

Keiko was confused,

The next, showed a Yusuke into his full majin form who broke the barrier between the realms after he had killed some warriors from the Reikei.

The next, showed the now startled woman an entirely other scene as before.

She found her gaze back into a battlefield. Around her she could see a fight raging on, a nasty war that was fought out by warriors into armours she never saw before into her whole live.

On the sidelines Keiko could make out two parties of people who watched the war with interest.

One of the men who stand into the middle of them had fiery red hair what went down to his waist and hold his arms folded in front of him. Everything onto this completely in red cloted man cried, danger!

He had strange fiery eyes and looked pissed!

The other one was clothed entirely in black, no not black more, such a deep red that it seemed to be black, Keiko found.

His hair had the same colour and was also very long for a man; it ended right under his waist line.

Both where having a very bad day it seems to Keiko, but this guy looked not so recognizable pissed as the other one.

More into a colder way, it was more to see into his black eyes as into his posture.

Something onto him was familiar to Keiko but she could not put her finger onto it.

Suddenly a figure behind the black one got her attention; it was the same woman from the temple.

She was standing behind the black one with the same staff into her hands Keiko had seen before hold by the statue. She seemed sad and torn to the woman. Keiko suddenly felt pity for her.

The she heard a loud cry behind her and went her gaze back to the red man. But all Keiko could see was his shadow that seemed to grow larger at every minute and twisted slowly into the frame of a beast!

A dragon!

Keiko thought when she finally recognised the shape and tried to change her focus back to the owner of the shadow.

What she saw took Keikos breath away.

It was a starting dragon in all its glory. A red golden one to be exact that spied death out of its mouth to the people below him. It was huge! Bigger as Hiei´s into the dark tournament and only awful!

Suddenly a big shadow quit out the sun from her frame, it was another dragon that rose against the sky from behind her much more quietly as the first one and was entirely black!

It was also beautiful to watch and huge as the other one.

Both of the monsters meet right into the middle of the battlefield and began their own fight.

All the people who were alive by now or into the lucky place to could move began hastily to retreat from here. Only the strange woman and Keiko reminded and watched one with not seeing eyes and one with big eyes the like a dance like fight between the beasts above them.

After a wile the black one gained the upper hand and bit down into the long neck of the red one.

Both felt down to the earth below them and make a deep hole into the ground.

The red dragon was death before it hit the ground but the black one died right after the crash.

What happened after was shocking Keiko, both beasts seemed to vanish into some mist and drifted into the Skye.

The next scene showed Keiko a place into a black space where she could see hardly the black dragon liking his wounds and burning into black flames.

Suddenly it hit the young woman hard why she had thought the black one was somehow familiar to her;

It was Hiei´s dragon of darkness flame! But she thought ever it was created with the Makai!

How old was this beast really?

The next scene showed Keiko; the same dragon turning into mist again and vanish out of the dark place.

Suddenly she stands into a field under a red sky right onto a river.

Their was a arm in view that hold his hand into a tight fist.

Keiko could see the strange mist seep into the pale skin of it. After this done the person she shared somehow the eyes with went to the river and kneeled in front of it to wash its face.

Keiko could see Hiei´s face for some seconds, it looked much younger as the last time she saw the yokai.

Then everything went black.

The last thing the woman heard before she fainted was;

"Don't let it happen again!"

Suryallee


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Soul

**Chapter seven**

**Thoughts**

**When you find a piece of the past,**

**What will you do with it?**

**When an old creature awakes,**

**Will you put it back to sleep, or will you let it be awake?**

**Memories of the past can sometimes both, hurt and heal,**

**What will you choose?**

**What will you do when you find out that you are only a part of the past…**

A near hysterical Hinagiku who told her stories of strange ghosts that seemed to wander through this old place filled Keiko later in what had happened to her childhood friend meanwhile she was dreaming this strange dream.

Or… was it a memory?

The young woman was not longer sure, this place, this temple holds an old story of many things that happened into the past. Keiko was sure; somehow it also holds the kea to their current war. But she did not know how.

But she knew one thing; the stab the statue was holding, was important! And Keiko needed to have it.

Groaning the former girlfriend of one of the dangerous beings in the three worlds hold her head and tried to make sense out of the information's she just got.

Her gaze went suddenly back to the statue she was just about to clean when everything happened to her. Something was with this stab! The woman got to her feet and after a moment of hesitating, she took it from the statue.

To Hinagiku and Keiko's utter surprise, the statue lowered her arms after Keiko got the stab and remained still after it. Both looked stunning at each other; what was happening here?

Outside the barrier, the eyes of a silent watcher snapped open suddenly.

He had felt a jolt of pure power running through his entire system and it was a familiar one at that!

So, he thought; she had found the stab! Well, that is something I have not foreseen, could it be that Keiko is the one? Maybe, he added into his mind after lot thinking, she could be her counterpart in this time. It would be no surprise. Iriealeiji´s followers and priestesses had many shapes.

It could be…

The dark figure moved slowly deeper into the shadows around him to blend into them completely, right before two Reikei warriors land in front of the barrier; they made no move to try to enter again. It was apparent that they where here to watch and observe. Both concentrated for awhile then they went back to their home realm in order to bring their news to a certain avatar there.

The figure knew all along what they would tell him; someone inside this old place had Iriealeiji´s stab.

He remembered all to well how powerful this simple looking staff, made out of old wood really was! It was no mystery to him that the barrier was still intact, the souls watched over the holy artefact and not over this place.

The being had seen its power more then one time in its long live, that it shared now with this young demon in order to live.

Countless masters had tried to summon it, countless others had tried to get it under their control, and not only one of them was able to understand the creature really and had died a painful death in its fangs, made out of black flames!

But this little yokai was an exception; he had at first made the same mistakes as the others and had tried to subdue it.

But then he found somehow his way to its realm into the deepness of the abyss. The demon tried to understand the creature after this, tried to find consent with the ancient being that once was called a dragon.

Their both wills had fought a pointless war at first, but after the young demon understand what really rode on his right arm he had tried to change the path of his former plans in order to get power and wisdom.

All the others before had refused to let the dragon share their live, the consequence was death.

But the yokai named Hiei was different he seem not to have any problems with that, he wanted to learn, not only to control!

And he learned allot from the former black dragon; after the following years these two found a quite consent in their strange relationship and meld slowly to one being together.

The forbidden child was born with the ability to control the black flames of the dragon, he was a mix breed of fire and ice; a forbidden fruit of two elements.

It was a wonder to the dragon that he lived!

But somehow the little yokai had managed to stay alive long enough to meet it and the two sides of the black flames found each other.

Not even only one of the people in the stadium at that time knew really what happened to him after the dragon consumed him for some minutes!

It could have killed the other youkai without any problem in every second it wished it to do so, but it choose instead that his momentary host had to know what he summoned and shoved him exactly; that.

Its summoned had to make a decision, now!

And to the endless delight of the ancient creature Hiei choose all too willingly to be a part of it.

Hiei did not want to enslave the dragon only; he was wise enough to see the enormous potential behind its wish to be part of him.

And so they both came back instead of only the yokai, not even the avatar in their middle knew this back then. He failed to see what really happened to the demon. Had he known it; the dragon part of Hiei was sure, Koenma would have tried to kill them both instantly!

The dragon part of him knew about the silent attraction of his counterpart to the single human girl; it thought long about it.

Silently wondering what she did to catch the interest of this aloof and solitary yokai. But then after some thinking, it decided it liked this girl too. Why, it could not say, but there was something on her that drove the dragon to the girl.

Now it knew what.

They both had a past together.

After the try of the Reikei to get a hold on the yokai race, it knew that this all would end into chaos. It was the same so many times ago.

The only difference to there and now was that the former beast knew what would happen when she used the stab!

The old priestess had failed to use it.

She had not found the brave to kill her former lover with it before it was too late.

And so, it all ended in chaos and death.

But she had made sure her followers hided the cursed thing from the grip of the avatars that had caused the last war!

Now here was a new priestess, and with her a new chance to open the portal.

Maybe, if they both could get her long enough to hear out of all what happened, maybe she would listen to them.

And just maybe, she would use it…

But first Hiei had to find a way inside the barrier to speak with her.

Before the other players in this old game found one, and told her only lies!

**Suryallee**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to know that!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered soul 8

Chapter 8, first half

Past/Present/Future, part one.

When you can not find solace in your dreams,

Will you run yourself into fantasies?

What when your imagination becomes reality, and your reality imagination?

When you find back your memories only to find them changed to what they where before,

Will you try to understand it or will you leave it be?

What is that with your own sense of reality?

When you finally have to face yourself,

Can you accept after that, the darkness that lurks in your own soul?

When a complete stranger in the form of an old ally, offers you wisdom and a way to understand,

Will you take his help, or will you let it be…

Because it could change you into someone you don't really want to know?

(Our past is created in the very same moment we start to realize that we do something.

Our future is created from the now, when we do something.

Our present, never really exists.

Its only the now we live in, between our past and future.

Present is only a fantasy!)

(Translated out of a German phrase. 1910.)

The wood looked so very old; it had a colour near to black.

Keiko got not tired to look at the staff in her hands; something urged her to do so.

She had woken up in the temple room again, she realised she must have sleep wandered here. But that didn't interest her at the moment. What interested her was what she saw into her dreams and after her awaking into the pound again.

All seemed to be so…so real!

Like everything had really happened. She idly asked herself if she had gone nuts!

But then again, she had now more information's as she had asked for originally. That was sure.

Keiko groaned, she must to have to ask in the first!

She slowly began to put things together…

At first, there was her strange dream…

She had found herself back the day after she lost her parents.

Her frame runs franticly from place to place, only to find none.

Atzuko wasn't at her home and named one looked like a war zone, everything was upside down.

She hadn't paid attention to it, right the night before was the earthquake. But now it looked to the woman more as a place who someone had tried to fight against someone other and loose it.

The next picture was the Kuwabara residence; it looked also like a war zone. Into the floor and walls where great gashes and holes.

Now they looked to her more as reminders of Kazuma sans Rei-ken! And the holes lend in-side and not out-side.

The last place was Kuramas household. Everything here looked quite peaceful to the woman-child.

There where no traces of anything that gave a sign of where the owners could have gone. The earth quake seemed to have to spare this place.

Now she saw that many things of she had known that his mother had loved very much where missing and all of there clothes where gone. Even a few books and a play console where missing!

It looked to her now like a hastily deserted place. Someone had taken care to take a few things with them before they went away from here.

Kurama must have made sure that his family was not missing something the hold near where ever he took them.

She woke up, more confused as before.

Only to find herself kneeling again in frond of the strange black water and after some minutes she waved her hand through it like she had seen the strange woman do it the day before. She silently asked it if it could show her something what could bring sense into this all, if it could show her the truth.

Not really believing that anything could really happen.

Before her mind suddenly drifted into the strange water, Keiko could feel Hinagiku enter the room and sit down beside her.

Then everything went black.

She was again in the table scene the day before all begun.

Again she saw her father and her mother and herself, laugh.

But this time there where something added to the scene, her viewpoint changed from her beloved parents to a mirror hanging on the wall into the neighbour room that showed her the window behind her.

Keiko had not paid attention to the scene inside of it. Had she back then, she would have seen the ferry girl with the black hair inside of it, observing her and her parents.

She had missed it to see!

The next picture was at Kuramas house again.

The same scene as before, but this time she saw something glow behind him before he cried out and changed into two solitary beings.

And behind him, in the window was shortly a Reikei guardian to see.

Shortly after his depart Hiei arrived and found the two lay on the floor, he helped them quickly.

After that Keiko could see Yoko came back to his senses at first and then there where suddenly allot people in the small room who appeared to be demons.

She followed the scene to its end, where the Hatanaka´s along with some of their supplies, where taken through a portal to an unknown place. She assumed Makai.

Behind Yoko, who carried an unconscious Kurama in his arms, closed the portal.

Right after their all depart the earthquake begun to shake the house.

The next picture frame where older as the others….

She stands in one of the endless halls of Reikei and waited impatiently for Yusuke to return from one of his stupid missions.

It was only a few days before everything happened and also the day when he began to act so cold suddenly to her.

Behind her talked some oni about something not very loud but she could easily hear them.

They discuses about Kuramas two souls and that Yoko and his human counterpart could not be separated without both to get killed.

And than one told the other that they would make sure that Yokos ghost could not escape once more. They only had to separate the two beings from each other and to give them two bodies to die.

Yoko would be trapped into his dying body then, easy to pic up for a ferry girl after his second death.

Now it made sense to the young woman!

Something must have gone wrong, or maybe it was Hiei´s intervention right after their separation? She was not sure but somehow the two had over lived the separation and then Yoko had leaved the ningenkai with his family.

The next frame was even older as the one before…

She stands outside the devils cave, waiting for Yusuke to return from the Makai.

When he finally came the first thing she was aware on him was surprisingly his lost shoe.

And that he was bleeding on the leg right above where foot and leg meet.

Then they where suddenly into her room and she asked him about the missing shoe. He only answered her he had lost it in his fight with the mad Sensui after he got some blood into it what made it too slippery to hold it in place.

Behind him was the window.

Now she saw what her mind had not really noticed at that time, a Reikei guardian who watched them from the roof of the other building across the street and who hurriedly disappeared after her conversation.

After Yusuke had gone to sleep, lamenting about his now ruined favourite pair of shoes, keiko had talked her father to drive her back there to search after the missing one.

She had found nothing.

The last frame of strange pictures of her past showed Keiko again the street scene with Hiei and her, but from a different view as before.

She seem somehow to be floating over the place, under her she could see herself running to the edge and shout why, at Hiei.

Keiko hadn't known that she was crying the entire time.

The demon had heard her from the start, again she watched the strange meeting with the aloof yokai and then she saw herself faint.

He catches her easily and stand after it just there with her body securely tucked into his arms.

It looked somehow odd and cute all together to the woman. She was taller when Hiei and so it looked a little bit odd.

The look in his crimson eyes where so soft, she never saw him look like that before. Then he suddenly left the place, only to take her with him.

She found him back, standing on the edge of her bed and staring down of her body. He sat down next to her and stayed there for a long time. Only petting her long honey brown hair with one hand and seemingly thinking about something

Suddenly his hand caught one of her long tresses and twirled it around his hand. His claws frome the other one cut it from the rest of her hair in a fluid motion and tugged it securely into one of his hidden pockets on his cloak.

After it the demon stood and turned around to go, only to stop in front of her open window and to turn again.

She saw him close it securely and then go through her bedroom door.

Keiko remembered that she saw the next day that a long tress of her hair was missing but she had thought she lost it somewhere on her mad run through the town.

Why Hiei took it was a miracle to her as everything else was it.

The next thing she saw was different from everything else before.

Again she saw the two people/man/dragons from the battlefield scene from the first time.

Both stand in front of the beautiful woman and all three seemed to be happy with the presence of the other.

The black one even smiled about something the red head said, they looked so happy, it hurt Keiko to see them in this way.

Suddenly the same scene switched to another one;

Now both of the dragons where battling with arguments in front of the woman and near to get at each others throat.

Behind them the strange staff glowed for a moment and then suddenly a new figure appeared out of air and tried to grasp it.

The entire person burned instantly to death engulfed from black flames.

The black dragon suddenly unsheathed his sword and charged at the now clearly angry hissing red one, which tried to grab the blind woman at the same time.

She tried to convince him to let it be but he only grabbed her harder and begun to chant something Keiko did not understand.

These minute choose the priestess to send a jolt through of blue energy through the arm that hold her what caused him to loose her and gave the black one the opportunity to hit after him.

Before the red one disappeared into a smoke like thing she could hear the other calls him something;

Traitor.

The woman fell to the floor, crying after her former friend and loved one. Like Keiko did it so many times after Yusuke too, it wenches her heard to see her like this.

The black dragon made clear that no one other was there and gave instructions to some guards before he went back in the room to her.

He kneeled in her front and begun to hold her sobbing frame for a long time. Keiko found Hiei and this being looked much alike, but their high was different and the hair of the dragon in human shape was longer.

Then the scene changed for one last time.

She was again into the strange sphere of the dragon of darkness flame.

But with her this time was Hiei who seem to have an argument with his dragon!

Both snarled at each other and even snapped after the other.

Then suddenly her former friend stopped his aggressive behave and seem to listen to the dragon with sudden interest. The two changed their behave against each other more and more and in the end the two seem to blend together to one single being.

It had the appearance and body of Hiei but she could see the dragon lurking into the deepness of the apparitions eyes.

Hiei's entire body seem to glow in a faint blue-white light, and then he suddenly disappeared. Only to appear again into the same arena of the dark tournament he had fought into against Bui.

She saw again the whole rest fight of the two, only this time Keiko saw now, against what the demon was fighting in real back then when Hiei suddenly came back from nowhere after Bui throw the attack back to Hiei.

Suddenly she felt pity for the attacker of her former friend; Bui never knew how near he was to his death!

Then Keiko woke up from her strange ride through the times and memories to find out that Hinagiku had held her the entire time.

Again she looked down on the polish looking black staff in her delicate hands.

Keiko knew it must have to do with this all. But what?

It was the point for the two dragons to go against each other and for one of them to betray the other two.

This simple looking wooden staff had caused the old war that created the battle that cost so many their lives and had somehow, keiko was sure, to do with the current one.

Now she sight, she had allot answers, but even more questions popped up after she found them, as before.

She groaned again, and then that Hiei!

To steal a lock of her hair!

For what?

The young woman got, after a look of her beside her deeply slumbering friend, the strange impression that she would find no sleep this night.

Suddenly a deep voice into her mind brought her back to her feet in an instant;

**Keiko!**

**Meet me outside the temple on the boarder of the barrier. **

**I have something to tell you, if you want to hear it.**

After some seconds he added something that startled her more as his sudden voice in her head before;

** Don't trust anyone from Reikei, or listen to what ever they might tell you!**

**They only want the staff of Iriealeiji and nothing more. **

**They would do anything to get it! Even kill you for it, so… please, don't trust them in anything they might tell you. **

**Speak with me first.**

**And come here, we have allot to talk about! **

With that, Hiei's voice faded out of Keikos mind and leaved the woman panting where she stood.

What to the hell can Hiei want from me now?

She thought startled.

With that curiosity and a huge among of nervousness in her stomach, Keiko made up her mind and went outside the temple to meet Hiei on the boarder of the temple grounds.

Silently wondering what he had meant with his last statements!

**Suryallee **

**Please leave me a nice review. **

**I know my English must confuse you all sometimes, but let me know if I got better as I think I did it, or if it is only my hopefully imagination! **

**Can someone tell me please if it called Majin or did I spell the word wrong?**

**The same goes for Hatanaka´s family name. Did anyone know his first name?**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shattered soul**

**Chapter nine**

**What will you find behind your own eyes, if you finally find the brave to look at it fully?**

**Will you like what you see?**

**Or will you instead dislike it.**

**Sometimes it's better to leave as to stay, but can you do that?**

**Or will you fail to see its necessary?**

**Trust is such a fragile thing even a soft breeze of doubt can kill it in a mere second.**

**To believe in one other can be harder as you would believe.**

**And what you believe of them can be changed in a second.**

**So why do you trust and trust again?**

**And why do we believe in others over and over again?**

**Maybe we do it to find ourselves?**

**Or do we do that to have not to live all alone… **

**Then truth behind red eyes**

She stopped unsure outside the temple for some minutes; was that really necessary?

Sure she had want answerers but on the other side, what brought her the same ones?

Only more questions so fare and as it seems more problems as she needed now!

But then again; Hiei was the only one who had been nice to her after it all happens and so the brunette made up her mind and intended to make the last step down from the temple stairs to the ground below.

Suddenly a strong small hand catches the rim of her trousers and jerked her frantically back inside the temple and behind a single standing vase. This one was huge! It had the height of a standing man and was exquisite painted with an old scene of a peaceful city.

"Wah? Hinagiku!" was all Keiko could spat out extremely surprised of her friends sudden act, before a energy ball hit the very same spot she just had stand on right before!

She screamed surprised along her childhood friend and ducked deeper into the safely of their both strange protecting vase.

But instead of coming in their attackers staid outside and throw only more and more balls like the last inside.

Hinagiku showed one finger in the direction of a single standing mirror at the wall across the room and so keiko saw with morbid interests that the energy balls seem to come from behind the border of the barrier, but out of the south direction and not of the north. Hiei was on the north side so that must mean…

**Keiko! What the hell is going on inside of there? **

Hiei's deep voice filled suddenly her mind and the scarred girl could nothing other do as to let him see through their strange mind bound the new attacking energy ball that barely missed her; only to hurt her friend because Hinagiku had thrown her once more out of the way before it could hit her!

She stared down of her injured friend and immediately Keiko hurried to drag Hinagiku behind the vase again.

Silently sobbing the entire time and holding the only friendly person near as possible in her fear to lose it also; she was near to her breakdown.

**Keiko! Do you hear me? Tell the stupid barrier to let me IN!**

**Have you understood! You have now the will-power over it so do it! **

**You and your friend will surely die if you let me not help you!**

**KEIKO, LET ME IN! **

His voice sound frantic, she could clearly hear his sorrow and frustration out of it.

Hiei and sorrow?

That was something new.

Keiko chose the only open offer to rescue Hinagiku and herself, she sends her will to the protecting barrier; to open only for Hiei to enter and to close after he had crossed its line.

In a second she felt herself been lifted from an unknown force and brought away in an instant. Before she could regain her composure again she felt suddenly Hinagiku body back into her lap, her friend was badly injured a cold part of her mind noted. She looked around for seconds, she was in to the underground rooms of the temple, save for the moment.

Hurriedly the brunette went to work and searched for some bandages to help her friend.

Outside the temple the hunters found themselves suddenly back to be the hunted.

And that from nothing other as a mad fire demon who seem to appear out of the blue and throw more fire at them as they had known it could exist.

Hiei was calm on the outside but inside of his facade he was mad, simply mad!

That was it the two merged souls howled inside of one mind! They would die for that bold act!

The attack of her and her injured nice friend; was more they could handle at the moment; the hunter knew never what had hit them.

The entire area around the temple looked after it like the wasteland Gobi and everywhere outside the southern border of the barrier burned black flames of fire everything down in their path.

The short demon did not even pant when he examined the chaos he just have made and went back inside with a snort; pathetic fools!

Hiei found her easily downstairs in the neighbour room where he left her, keiko was tending the wounds of her selfless only friend left and cried by doing so the entire time.

The nucleus what he had instead of a heard, wrenched painfully by this sight; Hiei had never wanted to hurt the kind friend of Yusuke this much!

She was one of the people who loose the most in this entire madness called accident.

He knew from the beginning on that Keiko had nothing to do with this all, after all he had checked her mind with his jagon and found nothing near the stories they all had been told.

Instead the yokai found only curiosity at their sudden uncharacteristic behave and sadness about Yusukes sudden cold behaves against her.

He had tried to tell the stubborn fool more then one time, but nothing helped at first and so Hiei stopped it and went instead to make own plans to get the female ningen into his grasp.

But then her mother fell more ill as before on the same evening he had intended to capture her and to bring her away to the Makai along with his sister and Genkai. Not to mention that Yusuke had acted earlier as awaited in his rage.

He could do nothing other as to bring Yukina away and to see Genkai been killed by a surprising earthquake hole that swallowed her and closed before he could even reach her.

He never forgot this sight.

But when he came back through the now open barrier he went first to Kurama because his sudden mental cry for help was the first thing that greeted the silent and not to mention angry demon.

To Hiei's utter surprise he found the Kitsune and his counterpart being separated and left to die; he helped them first with his own youki and after it Hiei tried to find a good cover for his real intentions to stay alone back here but found no good excuse. So he went for the third time this particular day back to the Makai.

If the fox had found out his real plan to save her and her family, he would surely have tried to stop Hiei from do so.

He was like Yusuke too in the believing of the lies about her Help and wanted not even to hear the truth by now.

Especially after this stunt!

Inside of his mind, the half korime sighs at the stupidity of his friend to really believe such a stupid shit without even to ask her for one time only!

Hiei could not believe that none of them seem to think strait at the moment.

Later they all where more then sorry for that, and Yusuke had even tried to kill himself.

Luckily for them all, Natzume his mate had stopped him in time and helped him through the following days.

But Hiei only found it suited Yusuke and Kurama right to feel bad now. And Yukina agreed with him in that.

His mother refused until today to speak with her son on single word, Atzuko called him only a traitor on his own kind and never by his birth name again.

And Natzume, she called only a bitch, she refused to even look at her or him all the time.

She even had quit to drink and only stared out of her window the most time and cursed herself from having born Yusuke…

The little sword master tried to get rid of this trail of his memories; it was to important to staid focus now.

He remembered that he went immediately back after Yomi had took them all in to the safely of Gandara.

But at the time he appeared at their family home; her parents where death.

Burned down with their ramen shop, right after the gas line exploded.

He knew by this few that he had come too late; she would never believe him now.

Silently the korime had watched her running trough the entire town and search after their friends. And he had watched the hope to find them vanish more and more out of her eyes.

He had nothing other wanted as to comfort her at these moments but that would have brought her nothing as more trouble as she was in for now; so Hiei let it be and made quietly sure that she wasn't hurt by flying objects or the gapping holes.

When the first waves of lower class demons came and killed the humans violently Yusuke had given out the parole not to hurt her the slightest, not even one of them dared to come near to her.

Hiei made sure that they remembered this even in to their rage!

But then she suddenly found him at the park, he would had never believed she would try to ask him.

Her normally beautifully shining eyes where now dull and lifeless. Only Keikos hurt and despair was now in to them to see when she went to the edge of the gash in the street.

His inside reaction was to grab the petite brunette and to take her away from this all as fast he could muster it.

But the yokai knew that she was surprisingly enough, more save here at the moment and she would never accept this or him for now.

Quietly Hiei only cursed at the detective, only to correct the address of his curses after some seconds to the Reikei.

He made her sleep with the help of his jagon in seconds and brought her back to her new place, only he knew of so fare.

He found her quite friend there, running around in cycles because she was scared to death of all of this and in deep worry about the safely of her hurt friend; he put her easily to sleep too.

Hiei brought both of the girls to their beds and after that he only let himself have the luxury of watching the ningen girl sleep.

He knew he shouldn't do this but on the other hand he could not help it; Keiko looked so sad and lonely like him at these moments.

The yokai took one of her brown locks in his hands and cut it away from her with the other ones claws, suddenly he needed to behold something from her, and if it was only a simple lock that would accompany him for now.

The silent demon knew only too well that she would need allot time to get over this all but in the end Keikos stubbornness would heal her mind and she would live again.

But until then, he would have to wait before he could make a move on the ningen.

Then someday, came the day when the others began to think again and started to find out what really happened at all.

And it came the day where some of them remembered all his warnings about their foolishness about Keiko.

It was a dark day for them after he told them what he had found out meanwhile they all where too busy to lick their wounds.

And after they got finally clear what they had done to her, it was too late for them to turn back.

Atzuko only laughs and cried at the same time when she got the news finally.

After she came down she cursed the shit down on them all and told them all, right into their faces about the night before all had happened.

That she had overheard a strange conversation in a bar between two man who talked about how easily they had fooled her son and his oh so powerfully friends and how stupid they all where to believe that a girl like Yukimura Keiko would ever do such a thing!

And how good they where going to be paid for their nasty act!

She even slept with one of them to get more information's out of him and so Yusukes mother found finally out that some strange people had promised them allot money for making the girls mother ill, her friends believe that she was a traitor to them and finally to make sure that she was death in the very end.

Why even he couldn't tell her.

Atzuko killed him with a knife from her night board box in his sleep and after this, she shoot down the other one in her living room where he slept his drunken mind away.

Then she lit up one of her cigarettes and called one of her friends to take bodies away.

Permanently.

After this all she cleaned every trace of this away and went out to find Keiko and her stupid son, but instead some yokai suddenly found her and brought her to her son and his new mate.

There Atzuko snapped; she was that angry about the stupidity of her own flesh and blood that she refused to speak with him again before he was back in his rational mind again.

She never accepted his chosen mate and ignored her only.

Hiei's respect for Yusukes mother grew into nameless heights after hearing this, all the others where too shocked to even look at her.

They all leaved her alone.

No one dared after this, to come near to Atzuko again without her consent.

Yusukes break down was the following effect of her cold words to him.

After this he was more his normal self again.

The hi-yokai was the only one who tried to speak with her again and by that, to find out why someone had wanted Keiko death and broken before, like this!

She had no answer for the curios and angry yokai, only an address she had wanted to look on that night but never could because she was brought here.

So Hiei went to the place and found out it existed no longer. But an old man who lived near to it told the yokai the day before everything went crazy, some strange humans where there who had waited for a long time and then had went away.

His description of them brought the demon to the only reminds of the black black club and he searched long there for some answers.

After his search he knew enough to puzzle together the rest;

Somehow a few of them found out of the plans of Reikei before everyone else did it and hired two fools to interact in their all friendship in order to take some crazy revenge on Yusuke and the others, including himself.

They had made a deal with the crazy avatars to made her appear to be the traitor on her friends and they where it who made the entire plan to cover everything with her as a bait for them all.

And they all had taken it!

Hiei could not believe his own stupidity at that time, after it they wanted to torture her and kill her in the end.

This mad people had wanted to tell the yokai this all after her death, to hurt them beyond words by rubbing that right in to their faces.

But the Reikei had not told them how violent the reaction of Makai would be in real and so they found themselves back to be hunted like everyone else.

They had only used these crazy ningen for their own benefits.

And she had paid the price for their craziness.

The next thing the hi-yokai did was to look after Keiko and her ningen friend to made sure she wasn't hurt or wondrously ill by now.

Then came the day they found out the truth behind their curse and began to talk it out with the Reikei in order to get their own cure out of this.

It was once more a ningen who found it for them. It was an older doctor, who had been captured by them and now worked under Kuramas lead.

He found out that the human genetic cancelled the curse somehow out and that it was why some half-breeds who where born after the first wave and surveyed their first year of live instead of dieing like the full blooded ones did it mostly.

He also found out that this ability to cure the weak point into the full blooded yokai genes would be inherited by their children.

With other words, they all had only to wait a short time, one generation or two before it would have been vanished out of the devil nation. They only had to make sure that their children would only inherit what they wanted them to from their ningen parents.

So began their plan to bring as much ningens as possible to the Makai to work this out.

In Hiei's opinion they would have it better there, they would have troubles with them first but after they had accepted their fate, the human captures would find out that they would have it better there.

Yusuke made sure that this human captures where seduced and talked into this and not brought in it as slaves or something like this.

It was easier as everybody had thought it would be after this all.

They never told the Reikei one word of this.

They led them in the believe they where meant to be slaves.

He put her name right to the top of the very long list of names.

Right under the name of Kazuma Kuwabara and Shizuru Kuwabara, who both had gone under cover!

The siblings had somehow felt it all coming, after all they where strong psychics and had worked and lived with them a long time.

Hiei was sure it was three days before Yusuke destroyed the barrier between the realms where they must have found out somehow what the others planned for them.

Shizuru had asked Yusuke why he hurt Keiko constantly and the two gave each other allot nasty words. After it the two had looked too thoughtfully and suddenly went home instead of staying as it was planned.

The day the earthquake came duo the break of the barrier some stronger yokai where send from Yusuke and Hiei to capture the siblings, but they failed and Kazuma hit them instead into pieces and the two fled.

Since then the two had build a group out of strong fighters around them and fought constantly against them.

He knew, the two had also tried to find her after this too but she had moved with her friend and so, without a law who knew where they had gone, they did not find the two girls.

Hiei had no clue where this two could be!

Then there was the last meeting between Koenma and Yusuke when he suddenly felt her through his jagon near them all.

Hiei had a hard time to fool everybody in to the believing they all where alone here.

He knew the truth would be hard to chew for her but he wanted her to see how they all had changed with this.

And what was to come.

He also heard Hinagikus short gasp at Kuramas sight, inwardly he was amused by that.

It seems to Hiei that the fox had not lost his touch on females after all.

But when he heard Keikos quietly reaction to the now two Kitsune instead of one, Hiei felt a jolt of jealously run up and down his spine for a moment.

That he found not amusing at all!

He had long talked to Yusuke that he wanted her and her silent companion for himself. Every body was shocked by that but when they found out for how long he had watched over her Yusuke gave finally in and marked Keikos name along with Hinagikus as Hiei's possession only.

Not before he had warned him that they all would kill him if Hiei caused her harm.

He had dismissed that, after all Hiei told them coldly, it was them who caused her that in the first place and vanished to get the two in his care before they could do something stupid.

Only to find out;

They had!

That brought him back in the present time…

How, Hiei asked himself idly by looking in to her tear streamed face of Keiko, could he tell her this all without to break the fragile ningen more?

Suddenly Hiei wished his sister would be here, Yukina would have found a way to talk to her but he wasn't the most talkative person or demon in the world.

So he thought long about a suitable way to tell her all of this.

Meanwhile he did just that, he watched silently her moves with a thoughtful expression in his deep red eyes.

Hiei only hoped Keiko could accept it all, and more so;

Him!

**There you all have the explanations of all, mostly.**

**I hope it made sense to everyone, after all I think this was the longest chapter by now, Somehow I did not want to cut it in half and somehow I think it was for the best.**

**Please tell me if you like it or not.**

**And if it was understandable what I tried to tell with it.**

**I am not really sure if I got it or not.**

**Suryallee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered****soul**

**Chapter**** ten**

**_Peace is a fickle thing once you find it; it is away again in seconds._**

**_What will you do when you want to behold it and that forever?_**

**_Would you fight for it?_**

**_When you get the chance to find something new, to behold only for yourself or to chare with others,_**

**_What would you chose?_**

**_When someone you once knew and consider now as your enemy, would reach out to you and tried to help you,_**

**_Will you let him or will you mistrust him?_**

**_Trust is a very fragile thing, once broken it can be never really repaired again_**

****

**Blind trust**

Hinagiku needed the entire night and the most of the following day to get better.

To the blond most surprise, the strange rescuer from her and Keiko helped her during the night and the next morning. He was it also who told the frightened girl in his deep rich voice that he would stay here with them and would make sure that nobody tried again to harm her or Keiko.

He wasn't very tall, but to her he seemed to be much more powerful as all the other yokai she had seen before.

Hinagiku saw him often look after the sleeping Keiko with a strange and not to place look in his red eyes.

To the young woman it seemed that the silent demon liked her longtime friend as more as a friend.

She led it be for now, she and Keiko need their rest and besides that protection too.

This strange attackers would try to hurt them again she knew it but why was a miracle to the blond haired young woman.

Her brown eyes closing she fell back into her healing sleep and forget the demon for awhile.

Hiei had waited for that to happen. He knew Hinagiku would not awake for the next hours again.

Her healing progress took force, not much longer and she would be healthy enough to bring her where he planed to bring the two women.

Silent the yokai stood slowly and placed a blanked over the young injured woman in his care, Keiko was sleeping too.

Hiei had put her into a not natural sleep for the last hours because he knew she would need her full strength later.

A single finger traced along Keikos face, she was so lovely when asleep the demon thought, looked so innocent and pure. It lured him to her like a night lamp a butterfly. Hiei could not resist the urge to trace along her soft features once again; the feeling of her skin was like silk to him.

Suddenly a strange feeling of being watched took over inside the demon, his gaze settled on the staff next to her.

Hiei knew the power inside of it was about to break loose.

In a few hours it would have powered up enough to be used and the yokai planned to use it then for his plans.

The attackers from before wanted to use it also but his help had made it difficult for them to take it from her again.

The silent demon knew the only way to prevent the same things from before to happen again was to be her guardian, but this time he had to take more drastic measures to avoid this madness from back then.

Keiko would be not too happy with his decisions, Hiei was sure of that, but there was no other way to protect her and the staff. So the yokai went to work and began go to the deeper parts of the old temple with Keiko on his arms.

After some minutes, what have a human took hours; Hiei arrived finally on a big door in the middle of the stony wall on the end of a long tunnel.

Not even the fools of Reikei knew about this door, only he and the other dragon and the priestess had known of it here.

As gentle as Hiei could do it he lay the body of the sleeping Keiko down on the floor and went back to take Hinagiku and bring her here also.

After this done, Hiei began to chant for the next hours into a language nobody as him alone could understand today any longer.

When he finished with what ever he did finally, the doors began to glow into a blue eerie color and the staff too.

Hiei waited not a single moment longer, he took Keiko arm that held the staff unknowingly in a tight grip and hold the head of it against the doors, seconds after that they opened fully and gave a view free that could take someone's breath away.

But the yokai part dragon ignored it and simply took the two females in his care over his shoulders and went straight through the portal with them.

After him the doors closed again and leaved no trace behind that someone had used them.

Only a few minutes later two of the Reikei warriors arrived with loud curses on their lips.

They came too late!

Nobody was here any longer, they all where gone.

With the new priestess the barrier had also faded and they could enter the place without to be harmed but to their anger the priestess had been taken away from them to an unknown place, out of their reach!

And with her the staff!

For hours they tried to open the stony portal with all of their powers but without succeed, the staid closed as before and hadn't even moved or any scratches into them.

Cursing Koenma realized that they could not reach Hiei or the others for now. Who could have known that the beast the yokai used to fight with was the dragon of the old legend?

The dragon that staid brave to his word against the long death goddess of the realms and watched over her priestesses after her fade? Nobody could know that.

Koenma knew the demon too good to ignore that Hiei would protect the new one with all he had and to decide from what the young god knew he must have found a way to open the portal and bring the priestess away.

With her help this all would be lost for the Reikei if Hiei took any advantage of her now!

Koenma realized that the demon was about to do just exactly that.

Cursing the demi god vanished out of the rock chamber and went back to the Reikei, he had to find a way to there and to prevent this from happening before the hidden place would be lost from them to the Makai forever!

Meanwhile on the other site of the portal awoke Keiko from her forced slumber.

A little confused from the bright light around her and somehow scared where she could be and how Hinagiku was, she sit up and tried to find out what had happened to them both.

She was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever Keiko had ever before in all of her live.

In front of her was the entrance of a cave that gave the view free to the land outside of it.

Green, emerald green willows where to see as fare the human could see, lakes with clear waters and a wonderful deep blue sky, for some moments the girl thought she was dreaming.

Into the fare away she could see mountains with snow on the caps and birds that flow into the rays of the afternoon sun.

But the trees first, they where so tall!

Keiko had seen before pictures from these trees in school, but that didn't prepare the young woman from the slight shock to see these big trees from so near.

She slowly arose from the sound of talking outside to try to find the owners from the known voices. Silently her mind drifted back to the night after the attack and to all the things that happened later.

After two hours rest Keiko awoke in the arms from the demon that had saved them both later the night.

First she was afraid of the sudden nearness of the silent demon but then Hiei had begun to talk. Her fears of him vanished slowly as longer he had told her the things that filled her missing peaces into her puzzle of the happenings from back then.

All the time the yokai refused to let her go out of his embrace and his lap, Hiei even told her how her friend was and carried her there to look herself but he never let her go out of his hold.

To Keikos much surprise Hiei told her also some things about the staff.

He told her that it was the reminding power in manifesting into a staff, of a long gone goddess of the realms.

That the realms weren't made from the Reikei as Keiko knew it. They where created from this particular goddess and that the staff guarded the door to a long forgotten one and so did her priestesses.

His dragon had been rescued from the goddess one day and since then it had worked for her as a guardian and watched over her priestesses after her death.

The red one was a other guardian for them too but was too lost into his own wants and temper that he lost it one day and betrayed them all in order to get a body and power.

In exchange for the power and the realm the goddesses wanted to rule over as it did over the others.

But both of the dragons died into their battle and the priestess took her own live after the war and created the spell bound barrier that could only be used from her following priestesses and leaved the staff in the temple out of reach for every body else.

Keiko found so, also out that she was born with the power to use the staff as a new priestess and that now everybody would go after her who knew about this and would try to get the staff from her in order to get the realm in their hands.

Keiko was scared much after Hiei told her this all, she told the yokai in exchange all what had happened to her since then and after, before she fell again into silence. He surprised her with another behave; Hiei never showed before to Keiko, the demon began slowly to stroke her hair.

Slowly the young woman relaxed into the caressing hand and hold of the demon. Hiei was giving the afraid, human woman the much needed freedom and the feeling of protection Keiko so badly had missed now for years.

His silken voice told her also what he and his sister had originally planned to do when the terror began and also why all had gone crazy after she went home.

Her soft question after the Kuwabara siblings Hiei answered with a soft shrug of his slim shoulders, he did not know where the where.

The demon told her that the other priestesses had feared to open the portal and to claim the realm for them alone because they all had wanted to use it against the goddesses and not to loose the great potential of this forever.

But the last one had thought about to give the realm away to the humans and demons to live in it side by side in peace, with equally rights to use it. She had formerly planned to try to give the two species a chance to know each other and to live in peace with the other one there without interruptions of the other goddesses all the time in order to get hold on their souls and to rule them all.

That was why some of them had used her friend, lover and protector against her to break her.

Hiei told her his long formed plan to avoid a repeat of this and asked her if she would let him use the staff to bring Hinagiku and Keiko to the hidden realm to be safe there. If she would allow it that he brought a demon there and would give the claims of the realm to Hinagiku and the yokai to do exactly what the long death priestess had wanted for the realm. She agreed but was curios who Hiei had in mind for that.

So he told her about the others after this all had occurred what drove them all apart.

The yokai also told her of the demon he had in mind for this all, the only one next to him who had tried to bring the others back to their rational minds all the time and who even talked to Yusuke once or twice about Keiko.

It was the one Hiei wanted to use for this.

After awhile of thinking the young woman agreed with him, she was too tired of running away or to think over all the happenings into her past. Keiko only wanted to find some peace and if it was true what Hiei told her, Yukina would be the best choice for this.

He told her that he needed to put her into a forced sleep for awhile because she needed to get her powers of maximum for that and that this was to happen into a sleep state in the fastest way for her Hiei knew of.

So he did that and now she was here.

Outside the cave Keiko was greeted with the sight of Hinagiku, and Yukina who sat in the grass and talked softly with each other. They seem to like each other in Keiko's opinion and that made the woman somehow glad to see.

But what surprised her was to see the wind demon Jin as well.

He was floating in the air above Hinagikus head and tried to bring the two females to laugh with his unusual stunts in the air!

The yokai acted that funny that Keiko could not avoid laughing softly. She had missed to see her friends for so long now, it healed her a little bit to see the cheery demon there but it wondered her also.

Hiei appeared suddenly right behind her and brought her back inside of the cave within seconds.

Before she found her senses back he had settled down on the place she just had left with her in his lap and hold her as near as possible to him without to break a bone with his inhuman strength.

Surprised and bewildered at the same time, all Keiko could do was to let Hiei do that. Why he suddenly acted this way was a miracle to the young human woman.

After some seconds Hiei began to tell her why the wind user was here.

After Hiei had found the cave not fare away from the door, he brought the two women there and woke Hinagiku up and told her what they both had planned.

He told the injured girl not to try to wake Keiko up and that he would be gone for two, maybe three hours to bring his sister here.

After that done he had went back to the doors and had used the shared powers from Keiko and the staff to open it to the Makai realm to get his sister from his stronghold.

Once there Hiei found out that Yukina had Jin as her guest who waited for Hiei with an important message from Yusuke and Kurama, who wanted to know if he had found Keiko and where she was.

Silently cursing his luck, and a certain demon who somehow managed to follow him all the way back to the doors after Hiei took his sister and went back to leave the Makai before Koenma found out about the open portal, he had simply grabs the stunned demon and brought him here also.

To Hiei's great annoyance the wind demon was not to scare enough to stay quite for one minute only!

He nearly lost his last nerve with Jin.

So it was no wonder that Hiei grabbed Keiko before the loud yokai saw her and took her with him back into the cave.

Her scent calmed Hiei and the quite of the cave, his ears!

The dragon entity inside of the demon just laughs by Hiei's behaved in silent amusement and annoyed the yokai even more!

On their way back to Keiko and Hinagiku, Jin had suddenly touched the door for a second, which was all what was needed to change slightly their way and so the three demons came out instead in the ningenkai. Cursing the fire demon nearly hit Jins head in for his idiotism and went to work to open it to the right place again. But before they could leave the human realm again suddenly two people appeared and told him to wait.

They had heard their entire talking right after the three demons suddenly came out of a portal out of nowhere.

It was just luck that they where here at the moment because since they where hunted from the others, Shizuru and Kazuma had run all night with their few followers to get to a save place.

Only to find it occupied from Hiei and the other two.

After nearly another hour of explaining and talking, Hiei took them all with them.

Only seconds before some of their hunters arrived and found the place abandoned by them all.

Keiko couldn't believe her ears, they where here?

She asked the yokai holes about the two in the stomach and Hiei answered them all as good he could.

After that he brought her out side to the others.

**I hope you like it so fare, the next chapter comes in a few days.**

**Suryallee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered****soul**

**Chapter 11**

**Minors go somewhere else please, this have lemon allert inside and I do not want to have anger with them here!**

**Whatare yourself your dreams worth?**

**What would you pay for reality?**

**What costs your soul?**

**If you had to choose between your own sense of justice and your greatest wish to come true, what would you choose?**

**What would you do if someone could make your greatest wish reality but you had to pay for it with all you stand for?**

**Would you take it, or would you leave it be?**

**Would you take it?**

**Could you refuse such an offer?**

**Could you stand to yourself?**

**We all chose our priorities in live one day.**

**After years, we often find out that we have left our former paths and changed. Not ever for the better, mostly we changed for the worse.**

**Who can say from him or herself that they never leaved their path?**

**We all have our own sense of what is right and what is wrong.**

**However, with the years that we live, we often change them.**

**Why?**

**Maybe at one point there was an offer we took without to hesitate and that only because we wanted our wishes to come true.**

**Maybe with all the knowledge we gained and all the changes we made, we forgot simply what we wanted formerly in our lives.**

**Was it for the better?**

**Was it?**

**The betrayal made nearly too late. **

The message was short and simple.

Meet me at the gates of the realm; I have something important to offer for you Keiko.

I will wait for you and your guardian there in three days from now on.

The brown haired human woman was thoughtful.

Somehow, Keiko had foreseen that Koenma would try something.

What was the question?

Keiko did not like the thought that the avatar could have find something what could possibly work on her. That could made her give him the staff and so the power over this realm!

The female liked this thought not even the slightest.

And to judge from Hieis suddenly possessive behave against her, Keiko had the impression the yokai in her arms was thinking the same as she did it. When she had suddenly awoken in the smaller cave with Hiei only, Keiko had for second's panics.

She had suddenly remembered the day her classmates where slaughtered right in frond of her.

It was not a nice memory for the woman.

Then she had cooled down from her panic from Hieis presence. It wondered her how this could be but she was happy that he had the effect on her confused mind. The demon seems never to do something other as to stay calm and quit.

His never changing attitude calmed the frightened female immensely.

Before she could ask Hiei why he brought her away from her sleeping place, he kissed her all out of the blue!

First, Keiko was simply flabbergasted. Then she thought that it felt nice to have him kiss her.

And the demon could kiss!

Soft strokes of his tongue set her inwardly on fire slowly. Gentle hands that caressed her back and her sides leaved trails of a yearning feeling of more of this in the young woman.

Everything the demon did, seem to wake up inside of her a little more of this yearning feeling of more.

Keiko found herself back, unable to stop Hiei from his alluring play with her!

Inside of Keiko there was so much loneliness and dark memories she wanted so badly to fill and forget. His gentle seductive play made her feeling wanted and Hiei managed with it to ease the deep hurt inside of the woman with it.

Since the day, Keiko has been told that Yusuke had dumped her, out of whatever motive ever; the young female had felt a deep loneliness and a deeper sadness inside of her. Not even Hinagiku could fill it with her friendship and friendliness.

Keiko's depression had gained unknown heights with the years. As also, her yearning for company had done it.

The alluring demon filled this deep hole inside of Keiko up with something new.

It replaced slowly all the ghostly memories of her past love of Yusuke.

For the first time of this passed years, Keiko felt wanted and needed. Not only used and forgotten.

The fire yokai stirred all the passion she once held for Yusuke back to live. Without to even knowing it, the girl directed it slowly at the apparition that kissed her now so skillfully. Hiei, who has all out of the sudden, stumbled back into her live.

All she could do was to let her mind get lost into it and to want nothing as more of these feelings. Hiei stirred up so skillfully inside of her very soul.

Then, the look, the demon directed at her after they parted for air at first!

It leaved Keiko in a pool of jelly. The eyes of the yokai gazed so intense at hers that she could barely breathe!

Somehow, they seem to search after something inside hers. Keiko mused; Hiei has waited that she would reject his presence, or that she would jell at him for kissing her without her consent.

That he seemed to be surprised from her seemingly not awaited positive reaction of him was the understatement of the year.

It even scared a little that she actually thought about in real to take his silent offer and to sleep with the dangerous yokai.

The woman was not sure where this sudden hunger after Hieis Company had came from. In reality, Keiko did not really want to know.

All she wanted was to be near the demon, to forget everything else and to feel wanted.

He gave her the feeling that he could save her from everything.

That he could protect her from every thing and every body who dared to lay his or her hand on her.

She felt nothing as warm affection and protection coming from the demon. Never had she felt harm or any pain coming from Hiei.

Keiko wanted so badly to feel like this again!

To feel like she was someone, another holds dear!

Just as the young woman had inwardly given in and was about to act on her new found feelings;

Koenma shouted practically right into the mood!

She heard Hiei growl violently and reach for his present katana in one second only.

He wore a look into his inhuman eyes that scared her somehow, even knowing that his anger where not directed at her.

After what seemed to be only some more seconds to Keiko, Hiei turned around again. He sheathed the sharp blade away again and buried suddenly his face in the crock of her neck and shoulder.

Like if the demon searched in her presence some reassurance and calm.

All she could do was to encircle his neck with her arms and to hold the shivering yokai near to her. Silently she took in how soft Hieis hair felt meanwhile she stroke through it to calm Hiei down.

His adrenaline boost leaved the yokai slowly.

When both could hear outside the shouting from Kazuma and Shizuru, Keiko could hear the short demon groan lowly in his annoyance.

Two ruby red eyes gazed shortly at hers with a look of murder for the noisy people outside in it. Then Hiei nipped playfully on her neck with his fangs and brought Keiko with him in a standing position.

"Noisy idiots! As if the godling could come here so easily in flesh and blood! "

"Oh, is that so?" She raised an eyebrow in Hiei´s direction, "care to tell me Hiei, why have you then reached so fast after your katana?"

The wall to his left suddenly seems to be very interesting for the red eyes of the demon.

Keiko could only giggle on Hiei´s antics!

That got her a sudden glare from the half dragon next to her in an instant.

With a wink Keiko mock glared back at the dangerous yokai whose lips seem to have a slightly tremor on their ends upwards by that sight.

"Just wait, Keiko. Revenge is best served cold!"

With that said in an eerie voice, the demon fast got her in his arms and brought the now helplessly giggling female down to the others.

All the way back, mumbling something not understandable about noisy females and their strange moods.

Hiei could not believe it! She dared to tease him!

Inwardly, he could hear the roaring laughter of his dragon counterpart at this.

Outwardly, there was nothing to see from his amusement about Keiko's suddenly playfully mood.

Inwardly, the yokai could only laugh with his other half of his soul at this.

She had gotten him by surprise with her mock question!

Meanwhile the others where fully distracted from the short fire apparition, Hiei licked sensually over his thin lips deep in his thoughts.

He wanted nothing other as to be alone with her again and to teach the sly female a few lesions about some important things.

Like, for example, why you should not tease a fire demon that nasty!

Hiei was simply glad that Keiko seemingly began a little to act like her old self again.

He knew perfectly well that the human female never would be the old Keiko again. Nevertheless, this was a good start for her to get over this all slowly.

Inwardly, Hiei was proud of the little fact that he seem to have caused this change somehow.

Even if it was, only a little now it was for him much more as Hiei had ever hoped of her to react.

Never in his entire live, would the yokai have believed that Keiko would let him kiss her!

Alone the feelings that these simple kisses had stirred inside of him had been amazing for the aloof demon.

Hiei groaned lowly under his breath. His excitement of the entire experience had not fully vanished by now!

How long needed the bakas over there anyway to go back to their sleep!

Just as Hiei was about to loose his rational mind to his instincts and was only one second away from doing something that would have brought out some interesting questions later from the others, Jin suddenly arrived with a slightly flustered Hinagiku in his arms and landed just before the short demon.

The yokai raised a fine brow at the seemingly suddenly very close couple in front of him.

From his side, Hiei could see Keiko mimic him with an equally raised brow at them.

Chuckling, the apparition fought with himself to laugh not aloud at the picture Keiko presented him!

He could practically read her thoughts now.

Half an hour and a lecture from Kazuma who had seemingly also put one and one together at Jin and Hinagiku later, the humans and demons settled once more down to get some rest in this crazy night.

Somehow, Kazumas lecture at the equally beery red couple, named Jin and Hinagiku must have failed to be noticed accurately from the two.

Just another half an hour later, the two lovebirds tiptoed silently, under the amused eyes of Hiei and Keiko out the cave again! They vanished with a sheepish grin from the wind demon at the sleeping Kuwabara siblings, in the Forrest anew.

Human and yokai looked at each other shortly before they made their way also out of the cave hastily.

Outside of it, Hiei raced with her fast away from the cave a few miles before he let them both fall down in the grass.

There both lost it and laughter for minutes as hard as Hiei and Keiko could!

Luckily for the two, the over concerned friend of them had missed to acknowledges that Hiei and Keiko could have done something similarly to that what Jin and Hinagiku had seemingly done it.

Kazuma had simply thought as all the others too, that Hiei had brought her away to protect Keiko, after both had arrived by the side of the others again.

Therefore, the over concerned Kazuma had only asked the poor Hinagiku and Jin what they had done alone in the Forrest at this hour. Shizuru had teased the two merciless about Hinagikus red face after it.

Jin instead had simply shouted back that this was their problem and not the others right under the amused looks of the rest of the group and Yukinas bright laughter.

Pouting, the demon had brought the entirely embarrassed Hinagiku inside the cave and leaved it to Yukina to lecture now a suddenly much quieter Kazuma Kuwabara instead.

Much so, to the amusement from Keiko, Shizuru, and Hiei who stand at the left side of the couple and watched the entire drama from the sidelines, so to speak. Moreover, nearly burst out into laughter by that. Shizuru and Hiei had their fun to make it worse for Kazuma as before. Keiko could only shake her delicate head at the two's antics.

After Yukina had finished her entirely sweet scolding of Kazuma, she turned, much to Shizurus surprise to the elder Kuwabara and told her to stop teasing her brother about this. Because she had done equally wrong as him in her opinion and Yukina found that Shizuru deserved it to know that, the ice maiden did not find it amusing the slightest!

The only one who came out of her wrath without to be scold was Hiei.

Much to Shizurus discomfort, the short demon got away with only a soft shaking of Yukinas see green locks.

Now, here in the grass, Keiko and Hiei tried their hardest to get their laughter back under their controls.

Kazuma had meant it only good but made it instead worse for the seemingly new couple!

Hiei was the first who got himself back in check.

The look he gave the female beside him could only call predatory like.

Keiko shivered at that and watches suddenly silenced as the fire apparition crawled on all fours to her and began to straddle her waist.

He gave her not a single chance to get away from him again.

In seconds, Hiei had his lips practically crashed down to hers and began to nip at them, hungrily for another kiss.

To his delight, Keiko opened her lips at the first nip and let the demons tongue ravish her mouth freely.

Groaning into the sweet cavern, the demon lowered his body down on hers in the progress and pressed Keiko's body more in the grass under her frame with his much hotter one.

After another heady kiss that somehow turned out to be a passionate battle for dominance inside of Keiko's mouth, Hiei ended every possible resistance of Keiko with an unexpected bite in her bottom lip with his fangs.

The bit draw some droplets blood from her lip and instead of hurting it shoot a pleasant bold of arousing feelings through the now slightly startled ningen.

Suddenly, Hiei stopped his suckling on the tiny wound and looked Keiko strait in her now slightly clouded eyes. His red orbs seem to burn from an infernal fire that seems to devour the short demon from the inside.

His huskily whispered words let shivers run up and down her spine.

"I want you, more as anything else, Keiko. And I will not let you go from me tonight again before I have not gotten what I want!"

With that said, the demon crashed his lips back down on her now bruised ones.

He began slowly to let his hands wander along the expanse of her body in his reach. All Keiko could do was to gasp and to arch her body in these hands that seem to set her on fire with every soft touch of them.

She let her hands wander back into his soft spiked hair and began to stroke it slowly with and against the hairlines. That got her a low moan from the demon above her suddenly. Surprised she did it again, more thoughtfully this time.

Giggling the human female could watch a yokai practically melt into her touch!

Hiei seem to stop any move when she petted him like this.

Now more as amused the sly female did it with purpose again and this time she added her short nails into the play.

It seems to send more shivers as before through Hieis body. With delight, the female watched the yokai cuddle somehow deeper in her embrace. Hiei seem to enjoy this immensely!

The yokai cursed silently her wonderful hands and wished at the same time they would never stop their play in his short hair!

He had not even known that her simple petting would have this wonderful effect on him.

Would Hiei have known it, he had pinned her hands under her body before she could do that to him!

It aroused and soothed the demon at the same time and leaved the apparition yearning for more of these feelings.

Every single stroke of Keikos delicate fingers and then suddenly nails, send tremors of utter pleasure down his spine. Every scratch of said nails leaved the apparition craving for the next wave of pleasure.

Suddenly he found his ability to use his hands back and Hiei used them fast to search them a way under her clothes.

He needed to feel her bare skin against his own.

His left hand found soon its way to one of her soft breasts and began to caress the soft mound with it.

The other got her slowly rid of her upper clothes and revealed her bare skin to his now burning gaze. Softly liking at the darker shaded nipple of the breast in his touch, Hiei began to tease the hardened flesh with his tongue.

Relishing every soft moans and gasps, he gets out of Keiko with it.

Her soft whimpers and soon after, he switched his attention to the other one, soft cries, turned him even more on.

Within seconds, the demon used his speed abilities to get himself rid of his own clothes and Keiko of the rest of hers, before she could even register what happened to her.

He could hear her surprised gasp when he lowered his frame down on her softer curves again.

Hiei knew that his body temperature was higher as hers and that she would feel every inch of his body more as she would normally would do.

He used his speed again to move them both fast from the grass on the pile of clothes he had thoughtfully spread out so that they could be used as makeshift bedding. After that, the demon simply watched the female under him with hunger written in his red gaze.

He saw her slight blush as also Hiei could see an equally hunger shining out of Keikos eyes.

A slight move of his hips against hers let the woman shut her eyes suddenly with a low moan and her torso arched beautifully in the air.

One of Hieis hands found soon its way through the curls of her pubic hairs and began mercilessly to tease the tiny bundle of nerves that lay hidden between her neither lips.

His gaze left never her face, meanwhile his let his hand wander further down and then one of his fingers began to circle around the entrance of her core. Keiko let loose a keening wail. Licking his dry lips, the yokai watched her head shaking from side to side when his fingers increased their teasingly play on her. Hiei loved it to watch Keiko when she was loosing herself in his ecstasy.

**Lemon allert! If you are under age, please simply skip this part untile the end is marked!**

**

* * *

Silently groaning he gave into her whispered pleas and slipped one of his fingers into her wet core. Groaning even louder at the sweet friction, of her walls clamping down on his digit in the progress, Hiei buried his face in the nape of Keiko's neck when he felt this. It was as if her inner muscles tried to take his finger deeper inside with the rhythmic contraction around the digit!**

Fast he replaced the single finger against two and began to slide them in and out of the hot wetness that engulfed the fingers and made it easy for the demon to move inside of her core.

Suddenly a memory floated back into the inner mind of Hiei.

Only days before everything had changed, Hiei had overheard a conversation of Yusuke and Keiko.

It had centered about the thing humans called gym and he had heard the former woman child tell the half demon something embarrassing for her.

One day mostly a year back, she had gone to this gym class and had suddenly felt something tearing inside of her in the middle of an exercise.

The nurse has told her later that she had accidentally hurt her hymen inside of her core with the sport.

Yusuke had laughed hard at this revelation and Keiko had slapped him more then one time for his behave.

They had come up with the theme because Yusuke wanted to sleep with her and Keiko wanted to wait until they where married. Somehow, the two had talked about this and she had accidentally told the former detective this.

The memory floated back in Hieis mind after he could not found that damn thing.

For the first time of his live, Hiei was glad about the antics of the humans!

It saved him from hurting her too much and of allot troubles.

The female under his more and more needy body was writing in her pleasure. Hiei could clearly see her hold on her normally calm and collected self-slipping with every stroke of his fingers inside of her.

Suddenly his fingers seem to hit a spot deep inside of the heavenly wetness around his fingers.

She bucked wildly down on his hand with a sharp cry at this.

Experimentally Hiei touched the spot inside her again, this time with more force and let his thump flicker over the bundle of nerves at the same time.

A loud cry of his name was the first reward the yokai got, the next where her rocking hips against the digits inside of her.

With a sharp hiss, he withdrew his fingers with one last scissoring move. Soon the demon replaced the fingers with the tip of his, by now purple colored penis at her entrance.

With one last look in Keikos brown eyes, his hips pushed the entire hard cock with one trust deep inside of her wet core with another sharp hiss of pleasure.

He wanted her trough the uncomfortable part as fast as possible. He stopped his moves when he finally had fully buried his arousal deep inside of the warm wetness of her core.

After some seconds of adjustment of the woman beneath him to his full size, Keiko suddenly moved her pelvis slightly against his. She undid him with that move instantly.

After some careful trusts, the demon speeds up his pace rapidly and with each trust Hiei put more strength into his moves.

Soon both where panting hard and after some more seconds all Keiko could do was to let the speedy yokai pound into her. With each trust Hiei made he brought her higher in her spiral of pleasure!

Hiei hit with each of his powerful trusts the spot inside of Keiko again. Soon she forgot simply who she was and voiced out, very vocally her immense pleasure.

She needed badly some hold of her sanity. Her nails began to leave deep marks on Hieis back when Keiko began to claw them into the skin there.

To her surprise, it seems not to disturb the demon the slightest! It brought her simply a growl out of the yokai and slightly harder trusts inside of her.

Hiei tried his hardest not to tear the female human under him in half!

His strength could easily slice a demon into pieces! Not to mention what it could do to Keiko.

But when she began to run her nails down his back, Hiei lost it a little and trust harder back as the apparition wanted it. Grinding his teeth with a snarl, Hiei got himself in check again and simply enjoyed the more then sweet friction her inner walls brought him. He could feel her coming near to her peek. Her tightness inside of her core squeezed his shaft even more with each powerful trust of his slim hips.

Growling loudly, Hiei felt suddenly the tight tunnel become even tighter and soon after this he heard her final scream of release.

His name.

Keiko had screamed his name out!

That was it what brought Hiei finally over his own edge of sweet insanity and bliss.

With a loud inhuman growl, the demon released his seed deep inside of Keiko's womb with one final trust. His hips jerked a few times more in the demons orgasmic bliss. He could feel his potent seed filling her in strong spurts meanwhile his awareness focused on one other important thing.

**End of sentence! You can now read again without to get a beery red face!**

* * *

The copper taste of blood.

Keikos blood to be more exact!

After his senses came down from his temporally high again,

Hiei realized two things.

One was that he had bitten deeply in her neck and the other was that he suddenly felt drained!

The yokai knew what that meant. He could feel the wound closing under his soothing licks on it with his tongue. The demon wanted not to miss one single droplet of her sweet blood with it. After Hiei had finally cleaned the area, the demon went his gaze back to her sleeping features.

Hiei had known she would sleep.

After all, Keiko's prone body had now two important things to handle to say at last.

One was his youki that was now running through her bloodstream. The next was the slight change that would occur when the energy inside of the female began its work on the cells of her body.

With a fiery glint that would have told a watcher of Hiei´s momentary level of proud ness at the moment, the demon let his reminding powers flare up around them both and warmed with them the air around them to an acceptance level for them both.

With a content sigh, he let himself slip out of her warmed and took some of their clothes to cover her up a little.

Then Hiei tucked Keiko securely in his arms and closed his almond eyes with another content sigh.

He could not wait to see Koenmas face when the demi god found out that she was his mate now!

Hiei vowed silently to himself to let the godling not come to near to his new mate anytime soon. He knew too well that the avatar would not like this one bit!

She would not be happy with this Hiei thought slyly, a small grin tucked on his thin lips by the mere thought.

Then again, the woman had wanted Hiei as much he wanted her.

Maybe, the yokai thought, maybe Keiko will accept me as her mate. She is as lonely as I am and I regret it not at all. I wanted to be with her since I knew her. Maybe when I tell her this the right way, she will accept the bound we both share now. But how the hell can I explain to her that she will be surely pregnant from this! Keiko will not be very pleased with this!

The yokai ruffled his own starburst like hair for some seconds in his thoughts about the surely violent reaction of Keiko when he told her that!

Suddenly the thought of having cups with the delicate female was not that bad any longer for the demon. Hiei knew all too well how potent his kind was when they finally mated a female. As longer, the demon thought about this, Hiei warmed up to the thought. The beautiful realm Keiko owned somehow now was perfect to raise children.

To judge from what he saw earlier, it could be that the child would even have a playmate in a short while. Softly grinning the demon decided to let the fate have her will and to find Keikos reaction to this, out in the next morning.

A short sniff told the yokai that her scent had not began to change.

Maybe, Hiei mused, it would have not happen this time, but it would surely the next! He did not even try to hide the huge grin that suddenly appeared onto his normally stoic features.

That there would be a next one was certain as hell!

All Hiei had ever wanted was someone who could understand him, to be with. The fire demon had never believed that he would even found one in his live. Now he suddenly had a mate and would have definitely have children with time!

With another content sigh, Hiei let his mind drift slowly into his badly needed sleep.

For this, all was time enough in the next morning.

The demon aloud he for the first time of his live to do something very unusual for him, Hiei cuddled up with the warm and soft body of his mate Keiko and drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile the demon did this; Koenma was sitting in front of a large desk.

The avatar thought about the offer he wanted to make the naïve woman in Koenmas opinion. After all she would have to believe that he would really do that all. Even if that meant Koenma had to loose a few souls for a while. The avatar was sure; that he could take them back fast after all where settled. The only obstacle in his plans was the fire demon, part dragon guard Keiko now had!

How was he supposed to fool Hiei of all people!

Then the beginning mistrust of his former detective Yusuke first!

The half demon scum dared to question him lately along with the most of the other demons. If Yusuke ever found out that, he was the one that had planned this all so carefully, Koenma was sure that would be his last day as a living ghost.

Why could have the damned girl had not have died as he had planned it for her?

Koenma was so sure that after Botan had told her what he had advised her to do, that Keiko would do something stupid and would have been killed or have killed herself. He had covered his entire plan with the girl!

No, she had to run strait into the cursed forbidden child!

Now Keiko was out of his reach for now, the staff too.

Brooding and with a mad glint into his eyes the avatar hit the desk in half in his fury.

Botan was watching the godling with Hinageshi together from a corner of the hallway in fear.

The two deities of death hated it since a few years to work for the demi god.

Since Botan accidentally found out the entire plan and Koenmas real ambitions against her former friend, she had searched after a way to tell the others that all. And if it even would coast her, her live! Botan did not want to be part of this any longer.

Hinageshi thought in the same way as she did it about this all.

Both had silently letting their former friends slowly know some of the truths. Without to reveal themselves too much, both feared to be on the wrong side of the gone insane godling after Koenma ever found out about their help!

Now, watching the six ghosts in very new bodies, in the middle of the other room, Botan thought it was time to do something against her former boss.

Silently both of the deities took three of them on their oars and flew them out of the reach of the avatar in silence. The guards the two told that they had to bring them to the river Styx. Hinageshi could feel the ghosts slowly settle down inside their new bodies, behind her on her oar.

Koenma gave them the bodies to fool his true ambitions in front of Keiko.

Sadly, enough all the former ghosts must to be turn into yokai if they wanted to stay alive. On the other hand, for three of them, to have a transfusion of some kind, of energy before they would settle down inside the new flesh.

Slightly shivering, the petite deity hoped that all would turn out as her friend and she had planned it.

If not, help them all Kamis who would dare to do so!

The two renegade deities directed their fly strait to Yusuke stronghold.

Each one of the two wearied an equally grim expression onto her normally happy face. Clutching some papers near to their breasts all the time, in the deities fear to loose one single paper of them on their way!

**I hope that have made up a little for the long wait of a new update of my stories.**

**Sorry people but I have definitely too much to do here at the moment. Therefore, it will take awhile before I can update my stories without a long time between the chapters again.**

**Sincerely, Suryallee **


End file.
